


Left Behind

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being the only team members left and Becker is too tired to be polite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Left Behind  
> Pairing/Characters: James Lester, Hilary Becker (Becker/Danny and previous Becker/Lester)  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: It's hard being the only team members left and Becker is too tired to be polite  
> Notes: Written for Primeval100 where the prompt was You're needed here  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

James looks at Becker who's nearly dead on his feet. "You should go home."

"No. I have to find him, them. They need me to keep trying."

"I need you, Becker. You can't kill yourself looking for them."

"Like I killed Sarah?"

"That wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for that."

"Did you or did you not tell me to keep this team safe?"

"Yes."

"Well I failed."

Becker's worse off than James thought. "At least let me order in dinner for us please."

Becker shakes his head. "No, find someone else to fuck. I won't betray Danny again."


End file.
